bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Gemini of Abomination
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750176 |no = 7138 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 258 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Here lies Skalmold, who brought about the present events by her actions and her selfishness... her epitaph reads: "The crazed crows have found the corrupted flames." Here lies Geirdriful, originator of the forbidden spell. While the star of Gemini were blazing in an ebony night sky, oh how much she wished to remain resting in peace, the girl who had only wished to save her sister. The worlds are aflame with a black Corruption, and the victims, the survivors and the scribes, if they exist, will ask "Where did the Corruption devouring Yggdrasil and all worlds come form?". The silence of this guilt-ridden aberration will the their only answer. |summon = Unknowingly, we were the origin of this disaster |fusion = Amidst the crows and the flames, souls strengthen us |evolution = | hp_base = 5171 |atk_base = 2020 |def_base = 1872 |rec_base = 1956 | hp_lord = 6722 |atk_lord = 2505 |def_lord = 2321 |rec_lord = 2406 | hp_anima = 7614 |rec_anima = 2168 |atk_breaker = 2743 |def_breaker = 2083 |atk_guardian = 2267 |def_guardian = 2559 | hp_oracle = 5829 |rec_oracle = 2644 | hp_bonus = 1450 |atk_bonus = 640 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 580 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ls = Sisters of Desolation |lsdescription = 75% boost to Attack Power of Female Units & additional 75% when 5 elements or more are present & Boosts BB gauge each turn (4 BC) & boosts to BB attack (100%) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Light of the Black Fire |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire, Dark, and Light attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a random status ailment (35% each ailment) & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns (5BC/Turn) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |sbb = Heretic Purification |sbbdescription = 31 combo Light attack on all foes (consecutive uses max boosts damage {100%}) & allies can cast double BB/SBB/UBB for 3 turns (15%) & Damage cut 1 turn (30% chance -50% enemy attack) & chance of inflicting a status ailment (60%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 31 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ubb = Forbidden Annihilation |ubbdescription = 26 Light attack on all foes (consecutive uses max boosts damage {400%}) & allies can cast double BB/SBB/UBB for 1 turn (50%) & herself (100%) & inflict injury, poison, paralysis, and curse & boosts damage to foes with status ailments for 3 turns (300%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |es = Firefeathered Ravens |esitem = Skalmold's Heart |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount (+1) when Skalmold's Heart is equipped & chance to drain HP (100% to drain 10-15%) & probable infliction of rand status ailment when attack (8% each ailment.) |ccant = |ccbbt = |ccsbbt = |ccubbt = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *45% Ailment infliction *BB Gauge increase (5 BC/Turn) |bb10 = *45% Ailment infliction *BB Gauge increase (5 BC/Turn) |sbb1 = *60% Ailment infliction *Attack Debuff (-50 Attack) 30% |sbb10 = *60% Ailment infliction *Attack Debuff (-50 Attack) 30% |ubb1 = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Gemini 1 |videos = }}